Queen Novo
'Queen Novo '''is one of the supporting protagonists in ''My Little Pony: the Movie. She is the ruler of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies and Princess Skystar's mother. She is also Silverstream's and Terramar's aunt. She and her daughter are the third and fourth victims of the Storm King's threat. She is voiced by Uzo Aduba, who is famous for playing Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren in the Orange Is the New Black TV series and Bismuth in Steven Universe. Bio As Queen of the Seaponies (half horse/half fish), Queen Novo rules over the beautiful underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and enjoys the finer things in life, like seaweed wraps and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. Living far beneath the ocean keeps her and her fellow Seaponies out of harms way and extremely comfortable. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar and works hard to protect her and her subjects. Role in film Queen Novo appears in My Little Pony The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. When the Mane Six first arrive in Seaquestria, Novo's daughter Princess Skystar introduces them to her, and she is shocked and angered to see outsiders in her kingdom. After Skystar vouches for them, she tells them the story of the Hippogriffs, despite Novo's objections. Novo is revealed to be the Queen of the Hippogriffs that Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been seeking, having fled underwater with her subjects when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Twilight asks if they can use the pearl to save Equestria from the Storm King, but Novo refuses, wanting to keep the pearl from falling into his clutches. Novo excuses herself for a seaweed wrap and massage, and she returns during a party being thrown by Pinkie Pie and gets swept up in the merriment. Convinced that the ponies are worth helping, Novo prepares to do something for them. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal the queen's pearl. Novo, enraged by Twilight's deception, uses the pearl to turn her and her friends back to normal and banish them from Seaquestria. At the end of the film, after the Storm King is defeated, Queen Novo, in her Hippogriff form, joins the Friendship Festival celebration in Canterlot. Because Princess Skystar had gone behind her back and left home to join in the ponies' cause, Novo grounds her with a happy laugh, indicating she's still proud of Skystar for rescuing Princess Twilight and saving Equestria. During the film's closing credits, Queen Novo parties with the ponies and meets Princess Celestia. TV Series In School Daze - Part 1 and School Daze - Part 2, set after the events of My Little Pony The Movie, Queen Novo is mentioned, and Silverstream is stated to be her niece. In Surf and/or Turf, Queen Novo is mentioned again. Terramar states that, after the Storm King's defeat, she split her Pearl of Transformation into hundreds of fragments and distributed them among her subjects so that they could travel back and forth between Mount Aris and Seaquestria. In The Hearth's Warming Club, Queen Novo is depicted in Silverstream's story. Comic Queen Novo attends to the Convocation of the Creatures as representative of Seaponies/Hippogriffs, where she happily to see Princess Twilight Sparkle again and very gratefully to thank her for brought herself and her subjects out of hiding since the Storm King's defeat. She also seems to have forgiven Twilight for attempting to steal the pearl. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. Distrustful of outsiders, she is very hostile toward the Mane Six at first and secretive about the history surrounding herself and her subjects. Though she is briefly sympathetic to the plight that Equestria faces, Novo is mainly concerned about the safety of her own kingdom and keeping her magic pearl out of the Storm King's hands. If someone tries to steal the pearl, she becomes greatly angry and vengeful, as shown when she uses the pearl to change the Mane Six back to ponies while they're still underwater, which could have caused them to drown. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Appearance Novo is white with bright violet hair, light blue feathers, and a golden crown on her head. She's all fins and gins as a seapony and feathers, wings, and claws as a hippogriff. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 8 * School Daze - Part 1 (mentioned) * School Daze - Part 2 (mentioned) * Surf and/or Turf (mentioned) * The Heart's Warming Club (depicted) Season 9 * The Ending of the End - Part 2 (cameo) Films * My Little Pony The Movie Comics Friendship is Magic * Convocation of the Creatures! * Cosmos (flashback) Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Hybrids Category:Guardians Category:Merfolk Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Theatrical Heroes